Aparentemente
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Uma possível continuação de X Men 3: O Confronto Final.
1. Capitulo 1

**Aparentemente**

**Autora:** Madelyne Pryor  
**Resumo:** Uma possível continuação de X-Men 3: O Confronto Final.  
**Classificação:** PG-13.  
**Atenção:** Essa fanfic respeita os acontecimentos do filme e é baseado na teoria da autora sobre o destino dos personagens. E não sou necessariamente fiel aos quadrinhos, já que nem os filmes são, oras!  
**Nota da Autora:** Essa é a primeira fic séria sobre X-Men que eu escrevo.

A mulher ruiva trás uma bacia de água fresca com um pequeno pano, senta-se na pequena cama, no espaço que restava ao lado do corpo do homem que ali estava deitado. Ele dormia a muito tempo, a semanas, mas nos últimos dias tem tido febre, seus olhos continuavam vendados e as vezes palavras eram sussurradas.

O pano úmido agora secava a testa quente, na tentativa de baixar a febre, ela não conseguia saber a causa daquele sintoma, na verdade nem conseguiu descobrir por que dormia tanto, apenas encontrou o homem caído ao lado do lago, tinha um belo rosto e a expressão serena, como se descansasse de uma longa jornada, a principio parecia estar até morto, mas sentiu a respiração fraca pelo nariz e o bater do coração jovem e forte.

Ela acaricia o rosto dele, estava encantada com tamanha beleza, não tinha visto muitos homens, já que raramente ia a cidade por causa da distancia. Estava preocupada com o estado dele, tentava entender o que ele sussurrava, mas era tão baixo que não tinha como ouvir, isso poderia ajudar na identificação do homem. Em sua mão direita possuía uma aliança, o que simbolizava que era noivo, talvez alguma mulher o procurasse, identidade, mala, nada nos bolsos fora encontrado.

Ela juntou a bacia, para colocar uma nova água, quando se levanta, e ia saindo do quarto, ouve o homem sussurrar, um nome que deu para ouvir nitidamente.

- Jean... Jean... Jean

A mulher retorna, senta na cama e segura a mão dele, enquanto sussurrava palavras calmantes:

- Calma. Tudo vai ficar bem. Fique calmo, logo melhorará.

O homem se acalmou e adormeceu de novo, retornando ao seu descanso. Mas deixando a alma da mulher inquieta, pois aquele nome a atormentava, sentindo um pequeno ciúme ou inveja daquela que habitava aquele coração, que era noiva de um homem que mesmo estando só e mal fisicamente, ainda a chamava, provando o quão era forte o laço que os unia, fazendo com que a moça creia, que assim que ele acordar, partirá e apenas será agradecido em relação a ela.

Pegou seus pertences novamente, e saiu do quarto, afastando-se do homem e dos pensamentos que ele a provocava.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Parte 2**

- Ajudem! Ajudem! – A mulher gritava para o grupo de caçadores próximo da floresta.

Eles se aproximam, olhando o corpo da mulher ruiva na beira do lago, esta usava uma roupa de couro preta, os cabelos eram curtos e a face pálida. Um dos homens sente o pulso da mulher e fala:

- Está fraco, temos que levá-la para o senhor Stevenson, ele saberá como tratar dela.

- Será que ela se afogou quando a represa estourou? – Pergunta a mulher preocupada.

- Certamente, muitas pessoas que moravam por aqui tiveram suas cabanas inundadas, o senhor Stevenson sempre avisou que aquela barragem era antiga e mais cedo ou mais tarde não agüentaria, mas não quiseram escutar. Ainda bem que a encontramos. Mas vamos levá-la logo! – Fala o outro homem, colocando a arma nas costas e já se preparando para carregar a mulher.

O senhor de cabelos brancos e longos assim como a barba, abre a porta para os dois homens e a mulher que entravam carregando a moça desmaiada.

- O que houve, meus amigos? – Fala com a voz preocupada e terna.

- Acompanhei o Martin e o John na caçada, aproveitaria para lavar a roupa no lago, até que encontrei essa moça, estava desmaiada na margem do lago. – Fala a senhora apreensiva.

- Meredith nos chamou, vimos o pulso dela, está fraca, acho que se afogou. – Explica John.

- Mas a represa se partiu a dias, ela poderia estar morta. – O homem fala impressionado.

- Talvez não tenha se afogado, talvez o frio a tenha deixado assim, ainda teve algumas nevascas nos últimos dias, senhor. – Meredith fala lembrando-o.

- Pode ser uma possibilidade. Vamos colocá-la na cama. – Fala Stevenson.

Os homens carregam para cama, enquanto o senhor de idade a examina enquanto fala:

- Meredith, minha cara, traga uns cobertores que tem ali no armário, precisamos aquecê-la. E rapazes, minha idade não me permite tanto assim, então se pudessem conseguir lenha para esquentar essa moça, ser-lhes-ia muito grato. – Fala o senhor de forma educada.

Eles se afastam rapidamente, fazendo o que lhes foi pedido.

O homem coloca a mão sobre a testa da mulher, fecha os olhos, depois os abre e acaricia o seu rosto, olhando-a ternamente e com cuidado.

- Minha cara, agora está em boas mãos, ajudaremos você. Algo me diz que muitos a procuram, mas também não é hora de você aparecer. Pois nada acontece por acaso, e as vezes os fins justificam os meios, por mais dolorosos que estes sejam, mas as vezes tudo é apenas questão de aparência.


End file.
